It is commonplace for working machines (skid steers, excavators, plows, tractors, etc.) to have enclosed operator cabins with one or more glass windows. Some working machines, particularly smaller scale machines such as skid steers, are commonly transported to and from a worksite on an open-air trailer towed by a larger vehicle more suited to high-speed road travel. A known problem arising in such situations is the occurrence of window damage to the skid steer during travel, for example by stones kicked up from the roadway from traffic ahead of the tow vehicle and thus effectively acting as a projectile that can cause cracking or chipping of glass windows on the forward-moving tow vehicle and the working machine towed therebehind. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide protection for windows of such working machines during transport, particularly for the front windows that typically face forward during travel.
Applicant has developed a unique window protection apparatus useful for such applications.